


Kado Spesial

by uritaeyeon



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, M/M, YUKI IS NOT DEAD, he is still alive in my universe okay, he prepared his gift for yuki but of course it was a bad decision ever, mafuyu regreted his decision, selamat ulang tahun yuki, takes place around four years later
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: Mafuyu memikirkan keputusannya tempo hari berulang kali. Dia berjanji ini yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya dia berbuat seperti ini hanya untuk ulang tahun sang kekasih.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Yoshida Yuuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Kado Spesial

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Given adalah hasil karya Kizu Natsuki.
> 
> A/N: Selamat ulang tahun, Yuki!

Mafuyu memandang baju di tangannya lama—terlalu lama sampai ketika dia memeriksa jam dinding, satu jam ternyata telah berlalu. Enam puluh menit terakhir ini dia habiskan hanya dengan memandangi baju yang sudah dia pesan jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya hanya untuk hari ini. Sudah dicuci dua hari lalu, pun sudah disetrika diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan kekasihnya sendiri.

Baju—atau lebih tepatnya korset—hitam nyaris transparan dengan renda tipis di bagian dada ditaruhnya lagi perlahan di atas kasur. Korset, rok super mini seatas paha, juga stoking berwarna senada ditatapnya satu-satu; sekuat mungkin Mafuyu berusaha mengabaikan sepatu hak tinggi berwarna merah terang yang disimpannya di samping nakas. Pria dua puluh tahun itu duduk selonjor, iseng mengambil stoking yang dibelinya sepaket bersama korset dan rok ketat itu lalu ditaruhnya sejajar di samping kaki rampingnya. Kalau hanya disejajarkan begitu, stokingnya hanya sampai atas lututnya saja, tapi mungkin kalau dipakai bisa ditarik sampai setengah paha.

Sebenarnya apa yang dia pikirkan dengan mempersiapkan hal-hal yang sangat di luar karakternya seperti ini, Mafuyu berpikir setiap hari. Iya sih, dia melakukan ini untuk kekasihnya. Mumpung hari spesial, mumpung hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Yuki. Kue ulang tahun ala-ala Korea juga sudah dibuat, sudah ditaruh di _freezer_ malah. Bahan untuk menu makanan kesukaan Yuki juga sudah dipersiapkan, hanya tinggal menunggu dimasak satu atau dua jam sebelum Yuki pulang.

Hari ini dia tak ada kelas, pun dia pergi ke kampus hanya untuk menyerahkan tugas. Pekerjaan paruh waktunya menjadi kasir cukup menguras waktu sampai akhirnya dia baru pulang jam tiga pagi tadi, alhasil hari yang seharusnya bisa dirayakan bersama Hiiragi dan Shizusumi ini terpaksa dia lewati sendirian di apartemen. Yuki juga tadi pagi tak membangunkannya, tak enak karena tahu kalau dirinya masih terlalu lelah.

Alhasil dia baru bangun jam sepuluh tadi, lalu langsung siap-siap sarapan dan membuat kue ulang tahun. Yuki akan sampai di rumah mungkin pada saat jam makan malam—karena rencananya dia akan merayakan ulang tahunnya di luar bersama teman-temannya, setidaknya itu bocoran yang Mafuyu terima dari Hiiragi. Mafuyu sendiri sudah menyiapkan sebotol parfum sebagai hadiah selain ‘penampilan spesial’nya ini. Kalau dia tadi pagi bangun ketika Yuki masih di rumah, mungkin parfumnya bisa langsung diberikan. Tapi sayangnya dia bangun ketika Yuki sudah berangkat kuliah.

Sekarang sudah hampir pukul empat sore, masih ada waktu sekitar tiga jam sampai Yuki membuka pintu apartemen mereka. Dan Mafuyu tidak tahu sekarang harus melakukan apa. Mau berkirim pesan dengan Yuki pun juga tak bisa, karena sekarang Yuki pasti sudah bersama dengan teman-temannya. Tidak enak kalau mengganggu, apalagi sang kekasih juga sudah mengabari setengah jam lalu kalau dia sedang jalan-jalan dengan Hiiragi dan yang lain.

Sebenarnya Mafuyu harusnya ikut, tapi sayangnya dia tidak terlalu bisa menyatu dengan teman-teman kekasihnya sendiri, terlebih karena mereka berada di jurusan yang berbeda. Yuki dan Hiiragi memang berada di jurusan yang sama, tetapi Shizusumi yang berada di kampus yang berbeda ternyata malah sudah kenal dengan mereka lebih dulu karena satu tempat pekerjaan paruh waktu. Ditambah kemarin-kemarin dia baru saja sakit gara-gara kecapekan, tentu saja Yuki akan menyuruhnya untuk istirahat lebih banyak.

Akhirnya, daripada menghabiskan waktu di atas kasur hanya dengan memandangi benda-benda yang dia pesan sejak dua minggu lalu, pria tingkat tiga perguruan tinggi itu pun mengganti pakaiannya.

Melepas kaus dan celananya satu per satu, lalu memakai baju pesanannya membuat Mafuyu tersadar bahwa ini adalah salah satu keputusan buruk dan salah terbesar yang pernah dia buat. Bukan hanya dadanya yang sesak padahal dia memesan ukuran yang sesuai, tetapi roknya ternyata hanya dua senti di bawah pantatnya sendiri. Dirinya memerah sampai leher, menyesali proses berpikirnya untuk sampai pada tahap memalukan ini.

_Kalau bukan untuk Yuki, aku tidak akan mau melakukan ini. Ini yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya._

Bahkan Mafuyu hanya mengecek dirinya sekilas di cermin satu kali secara singkat sebelum membanting pintu lemari sekaligus cermin _full body_ -nya itu. Mengambil _wristband_ warna hitam berenda dari laci nakas, Mafuyu buru-buru keluar dari kamar mereka.

Waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul setengah lima, masih ada banyak waktu sebelum akhirnya Yuki pulang ke rumah. Daripada berdiam diri dan malah terfokus pada apa yang dia pakai sekarang, Satou Mafuyu memutuskan untuk memasak. Selain menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk _barbeque_ , pria itu juga menyiapkan makanan-makanan lain seperti _yakitori_ dan _karaage_.

Saking asyiknya memasak dan menyiapkan bahan-bahan, ketika Mafuyu akhirnya mendongak dan melihat jam dinding di atas televisi, jarum pendek sudah berada di antara angka enam dan tujuh. Buru-buru diselesaikan pekerjaannya sebelum akhirnya pergi ke wastafel dan mencuci muka. Tatanan rambutnya diatur sedikit, setidaknya yang menurutnya bisa mengeluarkan pesonanya lebih dari biasanya. Selesai dengan itu, Mafuyu kembali ke kamar dan mengambil sepatu setinggi tujuh senti dan memakainya hati-hati. Lalu, kembali memastikan penampilan dirinya di depan cermin sekali lagi.

Tepat ketika dia berpikir ingin memotret dirinya sendiri, ponselnya sudah lebih dulu bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk.

[Yoshida Yuki: Mafuyu, aku baru mau pulang. Masih di rumah, ‘kan? Tidak pergi ke mana-mana?]

Pesan singkat itu tak langsung dibalas. Menatap cermin di depan dan ponsel di tangannya bolak-balik, Mafuyu menyeringai tipis.

Penerangan di kamarnya sudah lebih dari cukup; pantulan dirinya di cermin terlihat sangat jelas sekali. Pria berambut cokelat kemerahan itu duduk di pinggir kasur, tepat di hadapan cermin. Kaki kanan disilangkan di atas kaki kiri, dada yang agak membusung, ponsel yang sengaja menutupi sebagian pundaknya yang tak terbalut apa-apa, satu foto diambil dan langsung dikirimkan pada sang kekasih ditemani pesan singkat:

[Satou Mafuyu: Aku sudah siapkan makan malam.]

Hanya butuh waktu sepuluh menit sampai akhirnya pintu depan terbuka keras, suara tas ransel dilempar begitu saja di atas sofa terdengar, dan Mafuyu terperangkap di antara penjara lengan sang kekasih di atas tempat tidur.

“Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam dengan susah payah lho—mmngh.”

Yoshida Yuki melumat mulutnya penuh nafsu, tangan kanannya meraba paha mulus yang tak terbalut dengan kain jaring-jaring transparan. Menyusup ke dalam rok yang hampir tak menutupi apa-apa lalu meremas bokong sang kekasih, pria yang hari ini menginjak usia 21 tahun itu pun berbisik.

“Sayang, kau ini _makan malam_ ku.”

_Brekk._

Korset hitam Mafuyu dirobek paksa.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
